Jerk It Out
by disangelos
Summary: Takes place after Gaea has been defeated. All the Seven from the prophecy get a four-month vacation, so Percy and Annabeth decide to visit the Southern United States. A Percabeth fanfiction.


******Author's note:** Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction and English is not my first language, so be gentle with me... Hope you enjoy! Also, I'm looking for a beta. :)

* * *

I woke up hearing the extremely annoying sound of my alarm clock. I could almost hear it saying "_C'mon, you lazy boy! Wake the hell up, Percy Jackson!_", just like my stepdad used to wake me up (before, of course, he was killed by Medusa. Not bad, though. The guy was impossible to deal with, smelled bad and also hated me).

But I easily waved all of those thoughts away, remembering for what I was waking up for. Couldn't take the smile off my face. _Tomorrow's the day you're going to finally have the vacations you have dreamed of for a long while_, I thought. _You're going to have this incredibly awesome travel with your girlfriend, dude!_

Since we have defeated Gaea (don't even ask me how because it's such a complex story that I don't quite get what actually happened even today. You should probably ask Leo. He's the one who really likes to tell all the details), the two camps, Half-Blood and Jupiter camp, have been very peaceful. Reyna, Frank and Quíron would even organize activities involving both camps, like capture the flag.

It was times like these that made being a demigod worth it: the days after a big victory. Everyone was with their best mood and nobody was involved in any kind of trouble. The monsters settle down for a little while. Even the sun shines brighter and the skies get bluer. The kind of mood that made everyone decided that we needed a vacation, immediately, because, _c'mon_, we have saved our world. _Again_.

Of course we wanted to deny the offer and stick around to save everyone from any kind of danger, but we looked at each other and noticed how we were needing that. We were so tired. Four months without have to worry about anything at all. Some of us didn't even know what that felt like.

So we all accepted.

The same offer was made to Reyna, Nico, coach Hedge and the mainly involved in the war, but they didn't accept. Decided to stay and get a rest on their respective camps. Reyna said she couldn't, as a praetor, leave the camp (because Frank was already leaving). Nico was Nico, I mean, he said he didn't want to, so nobody questioned him. As for coach Hedge, his wife was pregnant, so the best place for them was on Camp Half-Blood.

Jason and Piper went climbing somewhere far, Frank and Hazel were on China and off to New Orleans next (both wanting to find out more about their past) and Leo said something about finding a lost island. So Annabeth and I were the last ones on the camp. We decided to keep it simple and go to the Southern United States, because neither of us wanted to ask for much money to our parents.

We were at Poseidon's cabin, which I shared with me and me, organizing all of my clothes inside an enormous bag. Obviously, all of Annabeth's stuff was already packed and waiting near the door. The only thing keeping us from being one hundred percent ready was my bag. We had planned our guide, the cities and places we were going to visit and all of that (thanks to Annabeth).

She was standing with her back turned to me. Her long wavy blond hair looked even prettier that day. They were all loose, lustrous. She was with her usual orange shirt, with "Camp Half-Blood" written on it, and shorts. A choice of clothing for a long trip or a sudden Cyclops attack.

"What are you looing at, Seaweed Brain?", she asked, noticing my stare. She turned around, smiling broadly at me, with little and almost imperceptible freckles on the corners of her eyes. "I'm almost done here. Could you hand me that pile of shirts over there?", she asked, pointing to a drawer next to me.

I took the pile and walked over her, giving the clothes to her. She took it, put it on my luggage, which was now totally full. She closed the zipper and sighed.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left.", I said, looking around. My cabin, that before was full of shirts covering the floor, battle shields all over my bed and drawers and old packs of chips everywhere, was now with nothing but my furniture. It was almost a sad view. But it was ok, it was just a temporary "goodbye", it was supposed to feel like that. "I guess we can now relax."

Annabeth chuckled. "We? I spent the last two hours organizing your bag all by myself while you stood there lazily staring at my hair."

"Hey, don't be mean! Give me some credit. I took care of the laundry part; I asked for some Aphrodite's daughters to clean them for me. Also, I wasn't staring at your hair _all the time_."

"Oh, you're right. It really is a big deal to ask for someone to clean your clothes.". She put her hands on her hips and shifted the weight of her body to the other side.

I grined. "Will you stop being so stressed? In a few hours we'll be heading off to a four month trip, together. Only you and I. No one to interrupt.", I pleaded. "Just the two of us…". I put both of my arms around her, in a tight embrace.

"I know, I know… I just couldn't keep that to myself.". She put her arms on my waist, responding to the hug. "I'm really looking forward to this trip, Percy. Actually, I've been for a while now.", she muttered.

"Me too.", I whispered back. "It's going to be all levels of awesome … It's going to be _awesomepic_! You know… Awesome and epic."

I couldn't see her face, but I was sure that she rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"No, I'm cute in a dumb way."

"Yeah, whatever you're saying…"

I laughed and hugged her even tighter. "You drive me mad sometimes! I love it!"

"Sometimes?! You're _always_ driving me mad! I actually feel like punching you right now, with no reason at all!"

"Save the punches for the few monsters we'll probably find on the way, ok? And save the kisses for me, of course."

"'Of course'… Humpf. You think you're the most cool guy on earth."

"I leave that part to Leo."

With that she laughed. "Okay, you have a point. Leo is way worse."

"Are you actually agreeing with something I say? Have you been eating lotus flowers lately and you haven't tell me?"

"You're ridiculous.", Annabeth yelled, punching my arm lightly.

"Only when it comes to you.", I said.

We heard a distant noise. I kissed her forehead and tightened our embrace one last time before releasing her and contenting myself with holding her hand. "Guess it's dinner time.", I announced, while we walked out of Poseidon's cabin. "We can talk about our route later.", I completed.

She kissed my cheek as we walked towards the Dining Pavilion. "That sounds better than hearing Grover's attempt to sing some Hilary Duff song."


End file.
